A Fake Romance
by The Girl From Kenia
Summary: Beast Boy finds himself in trouble, girl trouble. Terra's back and… did she really say she loved him? Yeah right. But he has no feelings left for her. Now he involves Raven into a lie and who knows what awaits our two favorite characters. R & R
1. The encounter

**A Fake Romance**

* * *

**The encounter**

"Raven, pleaaaaaaase?" It was the tenth time that morning that Beast Boy had asked Raven to do something with him. Robin had gone into some convention with the Mayor, Cyborg went downtown searching for new pieces to update the T-car and Starfire had volunteered to go with him, obviously looking for some 'time of shopping', and Raven was reading her newest book, or rather trying.

"No." She said dryly.

"Oh come on, Raven!"

The empath herd his begging and rolled her eyes at his persistence. Raven had of course rejected his offer every time, but by now she even found it amusing how bored he looked. She had finished her book a while ago but now she was just teasing how longer he was willing to try. She was just pretending to read it changing the page now and then.

"Beast Boy, for the last time… I don't want to hang out. And I'm pretty busy."

The teenager probably had a death wish because with no warning he took her book out of her hands and out of her reach, yes, now he was taller than her.

"Please?"

"Beast Boy…" She started threatening. But before she knew it he had thrown it out the window.

"Now you've got nothing to read. Will you come now?"

Raven was honestly taken aback with his sudden actions and widened her eyes and her jaw slightly agape. Anyway, he must have caught her in a good mood or something because she didn't sent him flying after her book right away. She just glared at him blankly. For a while he just stared back at her with his brows slightly narrowed and his eyes full of determination now starting a who-blinks-first-game.

Now there's something you should know. Truth be told, the two titans had grown much closer for the past year, they had accepted their differences and they started to spend more time together. It all started that time when Beast Boy assured he had met with Terra, when she seemed confused and pretended not to know him, but he was positive it was her. His teammates didn't take him seriously, no one ever bothered. They all thought it was part of him trying to get over her so no one had to mention it again. His friends thought he was lying, all except for Raven.

After that encounter, his feelings ran freely and being the empath she was, she knew he wasn't lying. One night they talked and he shared everything he had been feeling. It would be a lie to say that Raven was completely interested, Terra wasn't exactly her favorite person, but her friend needed someone who listened and apparently she was the only one to do it. And so the days went by with both of them growing much closer. Sure, Terra's episode was closed and buried but they kept talking becoming best friends.

Some things would never change, though. She liked spending some time by herself meditating or reading. She was still the quiet member of the team and she still had a bad temper when someone got on her nerves. He of course was the same jokester meat-hater who kept bothering her trying to make her laugh. He still spent most of the time playing videogames or reading comic books. Anyway, time passed and eventually their bond tightened, now they found in each other good company, especially in difficult times. And all of this happened so naturally, with anyone noticing at all, not even themselves.

So there stood Beast Boy in front of her, with no sign of giving up. After a minute she finally accepted her defeat and sighed heavily. "So what do you want to do… and I'm NOT playing video games with you!"

Beast Boy smiled triumphantly but almost immediately pouted in thought. He noticed he had no idea of what he wanted to do. He rubbed the back of his neck and when nothing came he laughed nervously. "Uhh… You pick?"

(*)

"So I admit it, in all these years making tea every single day, I was never able to match this one."

After sending him to find her book, Raven decided to take him to a special place to take lunch. It was on the other side of the city but hopefully it would be worth it. It was an almost unpopulated neighborhood but the people were kind and the place was also very nice, not to mention they had the best tea she had ever taste.

As they finished their meal they took a walk in the park across the coffee place. It was full of fountains and huge trees, the autumn tainted their leaves an attractive reddish color and the morning breeze sent a warming feeling through their bodies. Beast Boy never imagined it could exist such a place in a big city like that.

Nodding at her statement, he took his chance to take a look around. "So… _this_ is where you like spending your mornings?" He started a different conversation. It was more a declaration than a question.

Raven might have taken it the wrong way that she stopped abruptly and turned to him. "If you didn't like it just forget it… let's go back-"

"Hey wait. What kind of jerk do you think I am? I was honestly interested. I knew you had your special places and all but you never showed them to me. It's actually nice." He finished with a smile.

"Actually, I just like coming this season, it is cold a no one is outside for no reason. I really don't like people."

"You don't change, right, Rae?"

"Raven. And no." She said with an almost invisible smirk. "Anyway, we should go back now."

He whined and was about to say something when they heard someone calling after him timidly.

"Beast Boy?"

Both titans turned to the source to see it was no other than…

"T- Terra?!"

Raven immediately got into a defensive attitude and glared at her. Beast Boy was, needless to say, surprised. Was it some kind of joke? One year before when he thought he saw her, she just acted like she knew nothing about him or like she didn't care and now this? Seriously, did she just woke up that morning and thought 'Today I'm going to talk to him'?

He stood still but his face had lost his shock it just held a stern look. She walked slowly to him and Raven immediately walked to the opposite side. Terra tried not to feel uncomfortable by her harsh attitude, after all**,** Raven never liked her at all.

"Oh Beast Boy, I never thought I would find you in a place like this!" She said as she gave him a hug.

"H- hi Terra. Long time no see, uh?"

"B, I guess I owe you an apology." Raven scoffed at her ridiculous statement but kept walking further.

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head nervously… It was a really awkward situation. "Look, Terra, It was really nice to see you but-"

"No please… wait." She said somewhat sadly but after a moment of silence Beast Boy coughed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well… I really should go now so whatever you have to say, just say it. I might not be interested anyway. You made it clear last time I saw you!"

Though she was hurt by his comment, she continued. "Umm I was actually hoping to… you know, to see you someday, maybe take some coffee or…" She trailed off noticing the new look on his face.

"What?! Ok, I'll be honest with you. I was trying not to be rude but I already tried that and I'm really not interested on going through that again. Just give me one reason to go with you… just _one_ good reason."

"Beast Boy, I missed you. After all this time alone I realized how much I had by your side. And I… I still _like_ you, in fact, I think… I was in love with you." She admitted with a blush.

At this point his head started to turn red of embarrassment, he obviously wasn't expecting that. However he was sure he felt nothing for her. Ever since she had been so cold he had changed his mind. It felt even harder than her betrayal, much harder. He was giving her the opportunity to change, to prove she was a good person, to start over… with him, and she rejected him. Now her supposed feelings for him meant nothing.

"Terra I-"

"Beast Boy what happened between us was special. You know that!"

"And I don't have to remind you that you played with me."

"It was stupid from me but… I changed!"

"Uggh, where have I heard that before?"

"No, wait Beast Boy. Please, that can't be lost completely."

"Look Terra, I already forgave you, really… but trusting you again? I'm sorry but I don't have feelings for you anymore."

"At least let me try. Please go out with me someday. Let me be close to you."

He had to think about something, and it had to be now. But it wasn't until Terra reach for his hand that he jerked it back and said in a rush. "I'm already dating someone!"

She took a step back disappointed and obviously saddened. "You are? Oh. Well I… understand that." She smiled sadly and dared to ask. "So who is she?" She tried asking kindly and truly interested. At that very moment, he panicked and then eyed Raven who was seriously thinking of just leaving them and go back to the tower.

"Raven! That is… I'm dating Raven."

Terra's heart broke completely and turned to her not noticing the nervousness in Beast Boy's eyes. She looked at Raven thinking about it. No wonder about her hostile behavior earlier, she guessed.

"I should have known. You two alone…" She whispered trailing off. Then she closed her eyes for a moment trying to retain the tears that yearned for freedom.

Beast Boy sweat dropped but thanked that she had believed him. He observed the cheerless geomancer and felt guilty right away. "Don't take it the wrong way. It doesn't mean that we can't still be friends. Just not… _that_ close."

She finally gave a chuckle, her humor lighting up slightly. Then she punched his shoulder playfully like she used to do two years before. "You got it, BB. Now, you better go with Raven, say I'm sorry, ok? Oh and thank you." This time she gave him a hug but quickly released him.

"See you then." She turned around and started to walk further into the suburbs. He stared for a while in awe before raising his arms in exasperation. "What the hell happened?"

(*)

It had been three weeks since Beast Boy ran into Terra but no one had to know. Raven had agreed. They hadn't care the last time he told them about Terra, what could be the difference now? Beast Boy in the other hand, kept his own secret to himself. He never told Raven about the lie he had to come up with about going out with her, that's another thing no one had to know about, not even her, there was no use, right?

It was a peaceful Sunday and the day was ideal to be outside, with the perfect weather greeting them. It was sunny but accompanied by a cool breeze. The titans were gathered at the new garden they had arranged on the Tower's back yard. It was a birthday gift from Robin to Starfire. Those two were so into each other but no one bothered to say something to the other. But it was due to acts of this sort that said everything; there was no need for words, not for now, at least.

"Friends, is it correct if I poke a chrysalis? I want to see the fly of butter."

"Ummm…. Butterfly. And no, Star. I really don't recommend that." Robin answered. Starfire frowned slightly and left the chrysalis that had been there the whole week, she found very interesting some living beings and she had been observing the little creature since she saw it.

Beast Boy saw the disappointed look of the alien princess and thought of something to cheer her up. "Hey Star!" He called and when she turned to him, she saw a little caterpillar making its way up her arm and then with no warning it turned into a perfectly green butterfly, right in front of her. She giggled and thanked him.

Robin turned red and looked away with a frown, obviously jealous of how Beast Boy had made her smile. Raven saw her leader and repressed the urge to laugh. She just looked at him and smirked knowingly. He scowled at her and went back to his work.

Star had been willing to grow the flowers she had known from earth and if possible some of the plants they had on her planet. No one thought it would be possible but the alien was hopeful and spent her free time trying to make it work. Today they had decided to help her up and they worked 'til noon, now they were going back to the tower for lunch.

Cyborg was the first one to get inside followed by Starfire and Robin. Beast Boy started to walk right behind them when a hand reached out his shoulder. He stopped and turned to Raven with a quizzical look.

"If you don't want to get some extra training you better stop hitting on Starfire."

Beast Boy turned bright red with her words. "No, no, no, no." He started exasperated. "I was just… you know… it's Star… and me…. the butterfly…" He stuttered not making any sense. It was until he saw her smirk that he calmed a bit. "Geez Raven, don't do that!"

She finally smiled and rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a baby. Anyway I'm serious, Robin took the worst of it and you know how slow they are with their obvious attraction to each other."

"Yeaaah… I'll keep it in mind."

They kept walking but in less than 5 seconds Beast Boy stopped suddenly. She glanced back at him curiously and then he spoke softly. "Do you think I have a chance?" Raven immediately knew he was talking about Starfire and widened her eyes… did Beast Boy really like Starfire that way?

When she found herself at loss of words he broke out laughing. Payback… checked. "You should have seen your face!"

"You're an idiot. Grow up Beast Boy." She said hiding her embarrassment with her hood. The boy just kept on laughing at her reaction.

"And as a matter of fact… no. You wouldn't stand a chance with her?"

"Oh no? And what about with you, Rae?" He asked teasingly wiggling his eyebrows as he opened the door to the principal door. Raven never had the chance to answer because at the moment he opened the door he saw the rest of the team with someone… unexpected.

* * *

1) I do not own the Teen Titans or any character u_u

2) This is the first one I've ever written D: Be nice xP

3) I'm sooo excited about this story! It's been in my head for days! I hope you like it :)

The Girl From Kenia says: See you next chapter!


	2. Let the show begin

**A Fake Romance**

* * *

**Let the show begin**

Beast Boy opened carelessly the main door to the common room just to close it back right away. Raven was beyond surprised when she saw him slamming the door. Just as fast he reached for her arm and took her outside again.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing?"

"It's…. it's… Terra."

"What, she's here? Uggh tell me you didn't mess it up when you saw her back then." She asked finally stopping.

"Umm… not exactly. Raven… please do me a favor."

She barely raised one eyebrow crossing her arms.

"Just… stay away from Terra. Until she's gone… Please?"

"Really?" She asked incredulously. "You call that a favor? It's more like a favor to me." She said turning around. "Anyway, I'll be in my room. But you better explain to me what's going on later." Saying this, the empath involved herself in her raven shadow and vanished in front of him and he finally released the air he had been holding. Luckily, she left on the right moment because in less than a blink of an eye Cyborg called him with Terra right behind.

"Mind explaining?" His best friend asked crossing his arms.

"Yeah I just umm… forgot something." He cleared his throat and changed the subject with slight anger in his voice. "So, I guess you now believe me, huh?"

Cyborg uncrossed his arms and rubbed his nape. "Well.. I guess saying I'm sorry isn't enough."

"Naah, it's ok. It's not your fault." He said looking at Terra implying the obvious.

She just looked down ashamed and played with her feet.

"Hey B, she's got it hard the past months. Give her a rest." Said changeling nodded. "Now, come on. The others are waiting."

(*)

"She's what?"

"Beast Boy, I told you I'd changed. And I have trained all this time." Terra explained. "I'm suited to be a titan again."

Robin had to interrupt a little embarrassed. "Terra, maybe I didn't explain myself. But you're yet to be proven…"

"Again." Muttered Beast boy.

Robin ignored him and continued "… You'll train with us and maybe someday you'll become an official Titan."

Seeing the change of the mood Star grinned at her and told her. "But you are most welcome to stay with us! And we can do stuff together and…"

"Thank you Star. You're always so nice." Terra smiled at her and stood up. "I guess, Raven won't be that happy, huh?"

The room turned silent. Everyone knew that Raven had never trusted her and she might never do. There was no need to say that she had refused to join them in the living room when they arrived just because of her.

Terra's eyes gazed at Beast Boy and then smiled half genuinely. "It's fine. Hopefully I'll get her to trust me by the end of the week." She said confidently.

'The end of the week?' It was until this very last part when it sank into Beast Boy. He stood up in a hurry, excused himself rather nervously and ran over to the dorm rooms. No one had a chance to ask.

He rushed to Raven's room and without knocking he just got inside. He found Raven levitating on the floor next to her window. "Raven!"

Raven let out a sigh of annoyance and turned to him narrowing her eyes. "Yes Beas Boy, you may come in." She replied sarcastically.

"Not now Rae, I've got a serious problem here."

"Al right, what is it?"

"You have to be my girlfriend!"

"Beast Boy, if that was an actual proposal, it was a really lame one-" She's started obviously not believing a single word he said.

"No, Raven you gotta help me!" He said frustrated. "Terra's gonna stay."

"What?!" She asked getting mad instantly. "How could they let her? Oh Robin's so gonna regret this." She said trying to storm out of the room but a gloved hand held her arm and stopped her.

"Rae, please. I really need you. She's crazy!" He shouted in a whisper. "She wanted to get back with me."

"Oh…" That's all she said followed by an awkward silence that actually scared Raven. She saw as her green friend started to bite his quite long nails and she raised an eyebrow slightly worried.

"Beast Boy, stop! What's the big deal? Tell her you are not interested."

"I kinda had to lie about being in a relationship with someone else."

"All right. Just maintain the lie!" She said getting annoyed.

"Well I…. Ummm. I kinda…" He started twiddling his thumbs rather nervous.

She raised her eyebrow with slight fear "Beast Boy?" She was afraid of his answer, it was definitely not going to be good. He looked up at her and then it came…

"Raven, would you be my fake girlfriend?"

(*)

After a good half an hour of arguments and negotiations, Raven had finally accepted to help him, barely. Now, there is no need to say that the hard part was explaining it to the others. It was really awkward, especially for Raven who blushed the whole time. But it had to be soon, Starfire had taken Terra to buy the groceries and supplies for the Tower.

With the news Cyborg's mouth came crushing to the floor instantly, probably believing they were a real couple so he held a freaked expression the whole time. After they explained how the situation had turned out that way, Robin crossed his arms and rubbed his jaw in thought... that wasn't a very clever idea.

"Beast Boy, I don't know about this. She'll find out eventually." Robin reasoned.

"Yeah" Cyborg spoke for the first time. "It's not like you two…. actually… you know…" He trailed off.

"That's what I said. This whole thing is pointless."

"Guys please… Ok I know it's stupid, but it might actually work!" Beast Boy begged looking at back and forth from Raven and the others.

"It's still… weird." Cyborg said rubbing his head.

"No kidding." Added Raven muttering and standing up ready to leave the room.

"Not you Rae, I thought you had agreed before." He seemed kind of desperate now.

"Well... I guess we'll help as long as you agree Raven." Robin said looking at her while Cyborg nodded in agreement.

He looked at Raven with pleading eyes and she stared back in thought. He really wanted Terra away from him and that's an idea Raven had liked from the start. It was the real reason she had agreed in the first place. That blonde brat had to pay for what she did to him.

Finally she rolled her eyes and spoke again. "Something's telling me I'm gonna regret this but all right… I'm going to help you. _As long_ as you keep it a secret from the others…" She started counting with her fingers. "… and if anything goes wrong I'll just pretend to break up with you and you'll have to deal with it yourself. Oh and-"

She wasn't able to continue as Beast Boy ran to his best friend and hugged her almost like Starfire would do. "Thank you Raven, you're the best!" And that's when the missing girls showed up _just_ in time to see their embrace.

Oh well... at least it already looked like they were a couple.

(*)

2 weeks later…

Starfire was told about Beast Boy and Raven, and though she seemed confused at first, she had accepted to help. Anyhow, being the good soul she was, she had treated Terra nicer that the rest of the team. They were working on the new garden when Starfire started a conversation.

"Tell me friend, how is it to attend school? Is it hard as people always say?"

"Oh you can bet on it. It's a living nightmare. Homework, adolescent issues. It's really bothersome. I would still prefer Robin's hard training." They shared a laugh and she kept cutting some pasture.

She found a good friend on Starfire and she gladly used her powers to help her with the garden where had miraculously grown some blooms. After a mission or two, the geomancer had gained their trust.

And though Raven would never admit it, she herself had come to trust her. It was not like she felt completely sure about the girl, but at least she knew she was not lying this time and all her previous confusions and troubles with her powers were gone. The empath never let her guard down around her anyways.

"Starfire, can I trust you with something?"

The alien girl turned to her with concern and nodded.

"It had been I while since I had wanted to come here and ask for your forgiveness but you know? It wasn't until I saw Beast Boy again that I developed a real desire to come."

Starfire's lips frowned sadly but let her continue.

"Star, when I saw him again I swear my heart skipped a beat. I thought those feelings had being lost completely… I- I guess I was wrong. Believe me, I was really heartbroken to know he was already with someone. It was stupid to think I still had a chance. I mean… I really messed up." Then she stopped. "And Raven, well they really care for each other. She seems perfect for him."

_The previous day…_

"_Raven and Starfire, you keep distracting him from the air. Beast Boy and Terra, immobilize him. Cyborg and I will give the last strike!"_

_Everyone nodded and took their positions. It was a somewhat habitual fight against Cinderblock. After a while Terra had stopped his moves for a moment while Beast Boy turned into an octopus to grab his legs tightly. The rest of the team kept on their assignments but Cyborg and Robin had not made their move._

"_Robin, what are you waiting!?" Terra said trough gritted teeth._

"_I'm just waiting for the right angle." _

_Raven and Starfire kept attacking from above even closer and the creature was getting really annoyed. At one pint Terra momentary lost her grip on him but it was enough for him to punch to the air. But it wasn't the air. _

"_Uuuggh"_

"_RAVEN!" _

_Cinderblock had punched Raven hardly and sent her flying to the next wall. Beast Boy left his position and immediately ran to her side somehow feeling guilty. When the empath was about to crash into an old building, she quickly used her powers to cover but as it hit the wall it fall down straight to her. _

_Beast Boy swiftly wrapped her in his gorilla shape barely on time. The two titans closed their eyes waiting for the impact but it never came. When they glanced up they saw that a yellow aura had stopped the fall. They looked at Terra and then ran to a safe spot. _

_Robin and Cyborg acted quickly and by this time they had Cinderblock at their mercy. Whe Raven recovered from the surprise, she gave a small thank you to Terra, for everyone's surprise and then turned to Beast Boy._

"_Beast Boy… you really are an idiot. If it didn't hurt us both, it would definitely hurt you! Severely!" She yelled._

_He laughed sheepishly and she continued annoyed._

_"I'm serious. That was reckless. What was on your head?!"_

"_Better me than you." He said confident in all seriousness. _

_It took her by surprise but just before the silence could turn awkward he added. "At least I would still have you to heal me. Trust me, the team needs you more. I'd do it again." _

_Her eyes softened and found herself at a loss for words. Robin interrupted as he ordered to go back to the Tower. They started to walk and she followed shortly. No one saw the blush that had appeared on Raven's face. _

Now…

… So I guess they really care for each other. It's not the first time I see them worried for the other. Even back then when I was part of your team for the first time. He always showed that sort of concern for her more than for others. I guess it was just about time for them to get together."

At this point, Starfire's green orbs were wondering in thought. May they really have that kind of affection for one another? No… that can't be. They barely tolerated each other… or at least that the idea they always had.

* * *

1) I don't own the Teen Titans T_T

2) OMG! How about that?! Did you like it? Hopefully you did, I did =B

3) Finally: Thanks for all the reviews and for following my story! Really Ü


	3. Movies night

**Fake Romance**

* * *

**Movies night**

"Who's up for some movies night?!" Cyborg asked excitedly after a late mission.

"Who's not?!" Asked Terra equally excitedly.

"Oh I'd be most pleased to watch a horror movie!" Starfire said while jumping up and down with joy. The room turned silent and everyone just stared back at her with widened eyes. No one was sure if she actually knew what a horror movie was like.

"Please, is it not appropriate to watch the horror movies?"

"Not… inappropriate but… weird… from you." Beast Boy answered and muttered the last part.

"Well I'm certainly not up for movies."

'And certainly not horror movies.' Raven thought to herself.

"I actually brought the new 'Awaken of the assassin: The revenge' and I know there's gonna be lot of blood in it." Then he got an evil idea. "Maybe you can take this opportunity to snuggle into the green bean." He teased wiggling his only eyebrow getting closer to her.

Raven rolled her eyes and pushed him away. "I´m _not _that kind of girl."

Beast Boy just blushed with an awkward smile and rubbed the back of his neck not knowing exactly what to reply.

Robin smirked at their reaction and decided that he might as well get a little fun with the situation so he joined the conversation.

"Right Raven, or is it you don't like being close to Beast boy anymore?"

"Oh, is the passion gone?" Added Cyborg about to burst out laughing.

The 'new couple' looked at Terra who somehow resembled some kind of hope in her eyes Raven narrowed her eyes at Robin.

"_You're so dead Bird Boy" _She spoke to her so called leader through their bond menacingly but he just rolled his masked eyes.

"You two are real idiots."

"Well I'm just saying, we've been having a lot of crime fighting lately, I'm not sure if you two have had enough time to-"

"Wooow woow, let's stop this already, k?" Interrupted Beast Boy getting impatient and a little uncomfortable with all the teasing.

He gave a quick look at his two friends as saying 'guys, not helping,' and then turned to Raven getting close to her to whisper so no one would listen. "Come on, Rae. Just so they would stop bothering." Then he added even quieter. "And you don't really have to be close to me if you don't want to, ya know?" He reasoned, though there was something in his voice, ummm… hurt perhaps?

"Alright! Put on the god damn movie already so we can get over it." Raven said taking the movie from Cyborg's hands and started to play it.

Beast Boy gave a sigh of relief and soon followed Raven to the couch. Terra almost ran to get the spot next to Beat Boy, Robin and Starfire kept a close distance the whole time and… big surprise…. sat next to one another, finally on the other end of the couch sat Cyborg and the movie started.

The movie was really sadistic and Raven was only watching half of it while she conveniently hide half her face with her hood, she was really scared by now but she tried her best to keep herself cool so no one would notice. Beast Boy was about to puke with all the blood it showed but managed to remain calm. Terra, on the other hand, was enjoying the movie as she was watching a children movie. Starfire was immediately terrified and covered her face with her hands sinking into Robin… err into the couch deeper each scene. Needless to say, Robin held a serious look the whole movie while Cyborg also watched in horror but excitement at the same time.

The movie was finished and Cyborg turned off the DVD player.

"Well that was some movie, huh?" He tried to start a conversation.

No one even opened their mouth and Starfire wouldn't even open her eyes and dared to say nothing for far too long. She jumped slightly when a hand reached her shoulder.

"Hey Star, that was just a movie, ok?" Robin told her softly. "Plus, we're the best teen superheroes, what could happen?" He added with confident smirk and kept on talking. "Now come on, Star…"

'Best teen superheroes, huh?' Raven said to herself as if such statement meant nothing to her.

Beast Boy saw her absent minded expression and nudged her. "You alright?"

She turned to him and narrowed her eyes at him. "I told you I didn't want to watch that movie."

"Hey if you-"

"Well guys we better head to rest. It's kinda late now." Robin said glancing at the clock, 12:30 pm.

The all agreed with their leader and after such an experience, they all wanted to sleep. Everyone had turned remarkably anxious and some of them were still a little jumpy. They just yearned to be in the safety of their rooms as fast as they could. They proceed to say their goodnights and headed to their rooms… all except for Raven.

There was no way she would sleep in such a state, in her sleep, she was vulnerable and she could develop new strange forms to attack them as the last time. She had to be awake only for this night, she thought, and then it would be over.

Beast Boy noticed she had stayed in the living room but guessed she just prepared herself some tea before getting to bed. His room was previous to Raven's and after half an hour, noticing as she had not returned yet, he grew worried. Already with his pajamas on, he walked out of his door and headed to the living room. The first thing he noticed was the T.V. on and got curious.

"Raven?"

The empath jumped and almost threw her tea cup. She turned to him with slight anger in her eyes. "Don't do that!"

"Why are you still here?" He ignored her reproach. "And watching… Adventure Time?! Really?" He asked skeptically.

She sighed and turned back to the T.V. "It's the only way I found to remain calm and awake. I tried meditation but-"

"You wanna be awake… like _all_ night? Why?"

"It's just that movie. I really don't want my mind to play tricks on us, like the last time. If I'm awake I can control it."

"Ohh… that…" He said getting the hint of what she meant. Then he took a seat next to her.

After a minute or two with just the sound of the T.V., Beast Boy decided to speak. "Raven, I know it's the last thing you want to hear but… It's kinda weird to see you like this, all anxious and scared. It's not like you at all."

"Well… whatever, you don't know me as much as you think." Raven asked kinda harshly.

"That's because you keep hiding things from us." He whispered. "Rae, I thought you trusted me."

"I do." She replyed simply.

Then the changeling gave her a look that said 'Yeah sure.'

She sighed and continued not daring to look at him. "Best Boy, I trust you more than anyone and you know that. Even if you don't know every single thing about me, you're the only one who actually knows something. Someone who actually cared."

He smiled at her reply; it somehow made him feel proud. The cold half demon of the team trusted him the most, it really meant something.

"Who would have thought, right? I haven't actually noticed how much we've grown closer."

"True. I'm still waiting to wake up at any time."

He laughed and continued. "Alright, so what's really going on? I mean with _this_." He said referring to her actual problem.

"I'm really scared, ok? I know it's not like me but I can't help it. When I'm fighting crime, I give everything for a reason and I can feel Brave taking the best of me." She said referring to her green emotion. Beast Boy knew exactly what she meant. "But when there's no reason to be brave, timid is the one that gets the best of me, and I can do nothing. It's like Rage, if I don't let it out every once in a while, it would only get stronger in the inside, and it's even more dangerous."

"Ohh… that's explains a lot." He said remembering how angered she could get.

She chuckled and then looked at the floor embarrassed.

"I- I'm really sorry about that and… you know."

"Hey, don't think about it." He said with a kind smile as he put an arm around her shoulder.

"Thank you, Beast Boy. For everything-"

Then he silenced her with a finger on her mouth. "Let's not get sentimental, ok? You're having enough dealing with one emotion for now."

She smiled and nodded.

"So, how we gonna deal with it?"

"We?"

And it was the start of one of those strange times when they forget about everything around them. And it turned actually in one of the best nights they would have.

They just talked for hours, about nothing in particular, just enjoying of their company. The cold night had pushed them close together to keep themselves warm with none of them noticing. It was now 4:00 am, the T.V. was still on and Beast Boy started to feel his eyes getting heavier. Raven was by his side just watching him as he changed the channels absentmindedly. She had long forgotten about her fears and started to fall asleep with the slow rhythm of the T.V. and the warmth she got from Beast Boy. He was about to start a new random conversation when he felt an extra weight on his side. The boy turned around to see her fast asleep using his shoulder as a pillow and her coat as a blanket. Beast Boy couldn't help but smile at this sight.

"Sweet dreams, Rae."

(*)

The next morning Raven was woken up by the sunlight hitting her eyes. She groaned and turned to the other side just to find the back of the couch. Rather alerted, she stood up to finally realize where she was. She also noticed a pillow and a blanket covering her body. The opening door took her attention to reveal Robin going into the room probably ready to prepare himself some coffee. She turned to look at him and he stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed someone else in the room.

"Oh, good morning Raven." He said kind of quizzically. "You uuuuh had a bad night?"

"No." She smiled inwardly and remained quietly for a while. "Not at all."

* * *

1) I own nothing about the Teen Titans.

2) Ok... so maybe some of you expected more but pleeeease just wait. I don't want to rush thing between them, but it gets a little more romantic later believe me :3

3) Enjooooy!


	4. No books for me today

**A Fake Romance**

* * *

**No books for me today**

"Go Robin!"

"Where's your head, Rob? Attack!"

"You can do it!"

"Come on. Show him who's the best!"

"Robin!"

Umm? Oh, no. It was not a battle, at least not to a villain. It was a video game match between Robin and Cyborg. Starfire and Best Boy had been cheering on Robin all this time.

"Hey, so no cheers for Cy?" The half robot teen pouted.

"I'm with you Cy!"

"Hey! A loyal friend. Thanks Terra!"

'Haa, loyal? Right' Thought Raven bitterly. She was sitting on the very end of the couch not really interested on what was going on, but since she had ran out of interesting books to read, she had nothing better to do.

Robin and Cyborg were on the final of a video game tournament. And now Starfire and Terra encouraged and cheered them as they were about to finish their last round. Starfire was obviously on Robin's side and Terra, since Beast Boy had already been eliminated on the first round, was now cheering on Cyborg. When Beast Boy lost to Cyborg, he maturely cheered on Robin too.

After a while, not too enthusiastic about the new match between his friends, Beast Boy walked to his 'girlfriend' and pouted like a little disappointed child. She just rolled her eyes and jokingly patted him on the back as if he were in real grief.

"Accept it Cyborg. There's gonna be a new score leader, and it's gonna be-"

"ME!" Cyborg shouted as he reached his goal. "Again!"

"Booyah!" Terra cheered with Cyborg's own expression and gave him a highfive.

"Well said girl!" He added.

"What?! That was impossible!" Robin argued not believing the final result.

"Wrong!" He replied back with a smile. "And that's how you defeat a _sore loser!_"

"Am not! And you cheated!"

"Forget it Rob. I've been trying to uncover his secrets all this years and it's pointless!" Beast Boy commented getting into the argument.

"But… I had it!" He said on the verge of tears.

"Awee… I'm sure you'll be able to do the kicking of the digital butt the next game, friend Robin." Now it was Starfire's turn to pat Robin's back.

Beast Boy observed their behavior and got closer to Raven. "Are those two ever gonna get together?"

Raven shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, but one thing I'm sure of… if it ever does happen, it's going to be Starfire who'll make the first move."

He laughed. "Yeah, you're probably right."

Suddenly the alarm went off ruining their moment of peace. Immediately everyone was silenced and looked at the screen. It was a bank robbery, by the H.I.V.E. Five. Raven rolled her eyes. It was their fourth attempt that month and it was getting really annoying.

They arrived to the crime scene and Robin explained his strategy as usual. As the fight began, everyone took their position and they attacked with basically the same old strategy.

Surprisingly, the battle was taking more than they had expected, apparently after fighting the same enemy over four times you learn some stuff. Gizmo created new equipment that made him more agile and strong and Jinx attacks were stronger too.

"Is it just me, or these guys are really starting to piss me off?" Terra commented as she threw some rocks at them.

"It never took this long before."

"It's no time to chat, we gotta end-"

"Aaaaah.." Everyone turned around to see…

"Raven!"

Robin ran to her side but ordered the rest of the team to continue.

Starfire enraged fought with all her strength against a smirking Gizmo. "You klorgbag!"

One of those stupid machines from Gizmo had reached up to her sending the empath to her side hardly. She was on the ground with her arms around her right leg. Raven gritted her teeth in pain and grabbed her leg closer.

"Raven, what happened?" The leader asked.

"My leg… I think it's broken."

He tried to help her up but when he pulled her by the arm she gasped in pain. "Aggh. It's broken too."

"Oh, sorry."

"This is bad. With my arm hurt I cannot even heal myself either. It seems they'll have to heal by themselves." She said while slowly standing up and grabbing Robin's shoulder for support.

"I' need to go help them. You'll be fine?" She nodded. "Just stay safe, ok?"

She nodded and gave a heavy sigh, it would take a while. Now she'd have to wait for her teammates to finish the job without her. Raven took this chance to take a look to the surroundings, seeing it was nothing else to do. Far ahead in a corner she saw something that took her attention right away.

'How on Earth did I miss that book store before?'

She had gone several times to this side of the city and never got sight of it before. It has been a while since she last bought a new book, that's why by now she had nothing left to read. It was perfect!

The remaining titans fought the rest of the H.I.V.E. for other fifteen minutes and then the fight was finally over. They all ran to her side, to see how she was doing.

"Rae, what happened?"

She explained what had happened to her while Robin was talking to the commissioner. Cyborg proceeded to examine her injuries and frowned.

"It's no good, it might not hurt that much yet but soon it will. We havta get to the tower now or it will get worse!"

Her eyes widened for a second as disappointment approached her. She gave a final look to the bookstore and then sighed in resignation. "Sure."

Beast Boy noticed her reaction but said nothing. Her well being was first. Instead he went to her side and helped her walk to the T- Car.

(*)

Now they were on the medical bay gathered around Raven. Beast Boy noticed how her cheeks were tinted pink, obviously not linking that much attention. He thought it was cute coming from someone like _Raven_ of all people. He smiled to himself and saw as she tried to stand up with her new cast, how fun!

She rested her weight on her good leg and everything was perfect… but failed when she tried to walk and almost fell to the cold floor.

"Hey hey, relax Rae. Even _I_ knew that wasn't a good idea." Beast Boy chuckled grabbing her by her waist as he stopped her fall.

"Uggh. I really hate this." She said pushing him away with her good arm.

Robin handed her the crutches but she just looked at them in disgust.

"Raven, don't be so stubborn, we're all here to help."

"Yeah. You think you're alone Rae, but you're not." Added Beast Boy.

'Huum… Déjà vu' She thought.

"He's right, Raven. We'll be here to help you, cuz you'll need as much rest as you can get."

She sighed and took the crutches. "Fine."

"Just help me go to my room." She mumbled.

Starfire volunteered to help her to her room and gently took her to her bed.

"Is there something else you need help with?"

"No, I don't think so. I'm fine, Star. Thanks." She said offering a tiny smile.

The tamaranian smiled widely and closed the door as she left.

'Maybe I'll just take this time to meditate.' She thought and got into the most comfortable position she could manage and started to chant her mantra.

(*)

After a while, there was as soft knock on her door. But the empath was still deep in meditation. Just for how long had she been meditating?

As she heard the knock, she slowly opened her eyes. She glanced at her clock to notice she meditated for three hours and surprised by this she tried to stand up.

"Raven? Are you still… there?"

It was Beast Boy, probably worried she had been quiet for too much time.

"Come in." She said finally on a normal position at the edge of her bed.

Beast Boy relaxed to hear her voice and opened the door. He offered one of his grins and walked in with his hands hidden on his back.

She raised an eyebrow at his strange behavior. "So…. What do you want?"

His grin grew wider and she eyed him suspiciously. Then he asked her to close her eyes, which made her more suspicious. She did as she was told and then she felt something resting on her hand.

She opened her eyes and found it was a book, a new book. She looked at Beast Boy then at the book a little surprised.

"What's-"

He laughed nervously looking at his feet and said. "Well, you told me you had nothing left to read and since you wouldn't read my comics…" She smirked shaking her head. "…I thought you would like it. I saw you glancing at that bookstore before and so… yeah."

She could feel his nervousness and she thought it was a kind gesture.

"Thank you Beast Boy. I really appreciate it." She said offering a smile.

"You mean it?" He said finally looking at her eyes and taking a seat next to her.

She nodded still smiling."The Tragedy of Queen Saphira, huh? It seems interesting."

"I read the back cover and figured you'd like it." He said now more confident. "It's about some…"

He trailed off when he saw her reading the back cover.

He chuckled. "I guess I'll leave you now." He smiled at her and was about to stand up.

But before he could make a move she stopped him with something none of them was expecting. She hugged him. He hesitated to hug her back, it was Raven for God's sake, but he did anyway and just as it had appeared, it was gone.

"Thank you."

He blinked a couple of times and then smiled as he usually does, widely and sincere.

"Anytime."

* * *

1) Nope, I do not own the Teen Titans, and never will.

2) Not much to say just: I'm SO sorry it took me so long to write, but I haven't forget. Thanks for reading :)

3) R&R ;)


End file.
